Episode 9606 (7th November 2018)
Plot Fiz sees that Evelyn is wearing a new pair of turquoise earrings. Craig takes engagement pictures of Kate and Rana. They assure him they won't be pushing him to leave the flat in a hurry. Paula visits Sally who tells her about her campaign for better recreation time. Paula advises her it might be a short campaign as she has a plan to get her out. Carla is intrigued when Nick's mobile rings constantly. Fiz shows Tyrone a box of Vera's jewellery that she found under Evelyn's bed with some of the contents missing. She tells him he has to confront his gran. Paula visits Speed Daal with snobby lawyer Julian Cooper in tow. He treats Sophie with disdain. Fiz notices Gina's manner when Sean says that she and Tim are like an old married couple. A jealous Sophie storms out of the restaurant when her shift ends and Paula goes after her. She tells Sophie that she's with him as he works for the CPS and has given her the confidential information that they've found the proof that Duncan Radfield bought the burner phones. A delighted Tim overhears them and tells Gina and Fiz that he has good news for Sally. From Gina's disappointed face, Fiz realises what she's feeling. Sophie apologises to Julian for being jealous and the two instantly bond. Johnny hosts a surprise engagement party at the Rovers. Nick thinks Carla is arranging meetings behind his back and looks over her PC where he sees that she has been browsing his restaurant in Nottingham. Kate announces that one of the reasons she picked Rana is that she'd make a brilliant mum. From his sister's reaction, Imran senses it's not what she wants. Tyrone produces the jewellery box to Evelyn. Gina insists to Fiz that she has nothing to worry about with her and Tim. Nick catches up with Carla before she drives to Nottingham and promises to be honest with her as regards his business there. Kate thinks Rana is distant because she still doesn't have her mum's blessing. Imran warns Rana to be honest with Kate now about how she feels about starting a family. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas Guest cast *Julian Cooper - Jason Riddington Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Meeting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paula hopes to secure Sally's freedom; Kate springs a surprise on Rana at their engagement party; and Tyrone confronts Evelyn, demanding to know why she thought it would be okay to take Vera's earrings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,645,910 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes